Set in Stone
by World Walker
Summary: In which one's first impressions are cast aside. Saying more would spoil it.


Out of the Valley

A CT Fic By Guardian of Time

This fic was originally posted under a different pen name.  Revised and re-released on 5/11/03.

It was one of those blisteringly hot days, one where the pavement cracks and the heat rising from the ground hinders sight.  They called them Truce Summers, as they only seemed to really happen up in that region.  Strange, really, that it would get so infernally hot this far from the equator, but then, what is, is.  The heat wasn't making it any easier on the purple haired inventor, however.

Sweat beaded on her brow and ran down under her glasses before falling to the ground and splattering to the black and white battlefield below her.

She could hear the fountain in the background with its steady, rhythmic waters cascading against stone falls.  Even in the extreme heat it stayed the same, unchanging.

She looked at her opponent and surveyed her options, and realized that she had no idea what she was up against.  It had been a long battle; one the inventor hadn't really been expecting to face.  She thought it would have been a short, sweet attack; that much should have been.  But this was a lesson in face value.  Like Magus things were not always as they seemed.

At first the gunslinger thought it would have been an easy victory; another walk in the park.  Just like the science fair she entered when twelve; they had given her first, second, and third places.  Lucca had sized her opponent up in the first minutes of their unexpected meeting.  Labeled just as quickly.  

Nice looking, but that was all.  Not exactly show stopping, but good enough.  She figured

the brains would be lacking in this one if past was any indication.  She had tangled with plenty of em before, and always came out ahead.  

            Thinking back, Lucca realized maybe it was because of all those easy victories that she was in this fix now.  She had constantly underestimated the foe who stood just a short distance away, poised to strike. 

            But as the fight went on, after those first, crucial minutes in which her first impression was cast into the stone of her mind, the actions of the other had battered at that image as steadily as the waves do against a cliff face, struggling to wash away the hard cast. 

            Lucca had to admit, if she really was as smart as she went on to be, she wouldn't have been as stubborn as to keep that image for so long.  In fact, she wouldn't have kept it after the first time her opponent spoke.  The words were far more refined than she would have expected.  And after Crono had fallen…she should have known then.  This was not an ordinary opponent.

            She frowned.  She had one choice left, and hope that it would pass by, and that her opponent would miss the hole it would leave open.  

            Not likely, she though.  But this would be the last of  the image.  This would erase it completely.

            She moved her hand to strike…

            The reaction was instant, and final.  She had lost.

            "Checkmate."

            Lucca chuckled to herself.  "Good game, Marle.  Good game.  I can never call you an airhead, I guess."

            The blond haired girl grinned.  "Not bad yourself, Lucca.  But I gotta run, I'm supposed to meet Crono over at the docks in an hour…we have to go down to Choras for a meeting with the Mayor.  Sorry I can't stay for another game."

            Lucca grinned.  "Another time.  I'll be ready, next time."

            Marle nodded, smiled, and disappeared from Leene Square.

            Lucca shook her head, and smiled.  

-----------

Author's Notes

Well…I can honestly say I know where this one came from for once.  I've been reading CT fics for a long time, and got tired of seeing Marle portrayed as a brainless idiot.  There isn't that much evidence in the game to support that idea, and quite frankly, I hate that portrayal.  So this resulted.

Written in under an hour.  Prolly looks like it as well.  

Thanks for Reading,

Guardian of Time


End file.
